The beginning
by Icy Ry-chan
Summary: Kat starts to wonder why her grandfather insists that she turn her attention away from anything of the abnormal but little does she know that with the help of a few friends and a little magic that she will not only save the world but find love! If only sh


Okay this is going to be my first fanfic on this site and I hope you all like it! This is a part of a comic series that I came up with thanks to the inspiration of my faithful and loving friends! I hope you enjoy it! Have fun! Hehe!

Disclaimer: My friends and I own all the characters and powers that they posses! So please be respectful and don't steal our ideas! Thank you!

Volume 1: Guardians

Ch.1- Sorcerers, guardians, and demons

_"Every person has some evil in them, but it's up to them if it's truly black or a shade of grey."_ Kat mumbled the strange phrase from her dream.

She stared up at her ceiling, tracing the glow of the dark plastic constellations, and let the images of her subconscious float through her mind. In her dream she had met many people who claimed they were her friends and allies but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see any of the peoples' faces.

Then to top it all off she had changed into a strange creature. This searing pain had engulfed her and when she looked around the other people looked as if they felt it too. When the white flashes of pain hand vanished she looked down and she hand claws on her hands and feet, a long fluffy tail that had poked out from over the top of her now torn pants and twitched from side to side, her ears that usually rested on the side of her head in normal human fashion were now, she discovered with her clawed hands, on top of her head and were furry and pointed like a cats, when she exclaimed this she accidentally bit her tongue and discovered another new addition-she had fangs! She also realized that she could both see and hear better then she ever could in her entire life, _'as if I'm not a big enough freak already I go and turn into some kind of experiment from a Frankenstein movie'_ the confused girl thought sarcastically as she surveyed herself.

As she moved about Kat could feel an added wait on her shoulders that she knew hadn't been there before, but what was it? Suddenly a white feather that hand black stripes through it fell in front of her face and landed at her taloned feet. Confused the teen looked down at it then upward in an attempt to locate the source in which the item had come from and what she saw made her gasp in shock and almost make her lose touch with realty, _'as if I haven't already!'_ The vague thought passed her mind briefly before being shoved back so Kat could deal with more pressing matters.

Like the pair of big, silky/furry wings that flowed down her back! _'Okay! Now I've lost it! No more eating cocoa puffs before breakfast, What do they put in that cereal!'_ her mind screamed at her as she spread out her wings wide to get a better view at them, they were HUGE for lack of a better word and very heavy she noticed. They nearly blinded her with their glow of Incandescent white, also she saw faint black stripes or bands run down the length of the wings, the wings she saw matched her white and black fuzzy tail and even thought she couldn't physically see her new ears she knew they probably matched her wings and tail.

'_Okayyy, what has happened to me! Have I stepped into the twilight zone!'_ Her mind tried to rationalize her situation unsuccessfully. Suddenly a thought struck Kat and she began to laugh (not maniacally) and gazed around her "Okay Sachiko, Jokes over!" she called out with a laugh, "I get it! This is just some joke right! I applaud you on the costume! And where did you get all these people that could act so well? Are they Drama club?" the teen turned in circles hoping that her friend would come out from the darkness and start laughing and joking with her but no such luck. "Okay this isn't funny anymore! Sachiko! Where are you! Please stop, I don't like this joke anymore!" Kats' voice took on a slight edge of panic, she peered around still looking for her friend but she somehow knew that this wasn't Sachikos' work.

She looked over and finally notice that those other people from before were still there and they had changed too, though not exactly like her they all had wings and a strange animal tail. They must have seen her acknowledge them because they suddenly began to walk toward her in a none menacing way, though she wanted to Kat couldn't move, she was stuck to the spot due to her fright. The mysterious creature people surrounded her, creating a circle around her and the outside darkness, with their backs facing outward.

The already unnerved teen began to shake with the fright that gripped her as she moved her head to stare at the figures that surrounded her, her breath came in ragged gasps and her clawed hands dug into her palms in an effort to control her self, _'Damn….why do I have…to do this….each…time I get scared! ….I'm normal…DAMN IT! ….why… does this…happen to… ME!'_ Her thoughts screamed in their prison of her mind.

Ever since Kat could remember she had had these attacks whenever she got scared, her chest would tighten and it became a struggle to even breathe, her heart sped up and it felt as if it would burst from her chest. Once it had been so bad that she had felt as if her veins were filled with white hot flames instead of blood, she had wanted to die then, she would have whether died then live with that endless pain but as suddenly as it had happened it was gone and she was left gasping on her bedroom floor until her mom walked in wondering what had taken so long to get out of bed.

Lost in her memories of reality she didn't notice when a new figure in strange black, blue and red robes stepped through the circle the creature people made and slowly walked toward her until he was right in front of her. Snapping out of her reverie she stumbled back in shock to see someone in front of her so suddenly. She stared at him questioningly before voicing her thoughts, "Um, do you know where we are?" her tentative voice didn't seem to affect him but she continued anyway. She waved a hand in front of the guys' face "Hello, can you, um, help me get out here? Can you hear me? Hello! Is anyone home!" Kats' voice rose as she spoke, the fright left her and was replaced with a new emotion-Anger. _'What is wrong with this guy! The least he could do is say hello! Aren't the brave heroes supposed to save the damsels in distress! Well what does he think I am chopped liver! I'm in distress and a damsel…I think. What is a damsel? Oh, never mind! I still can't believe this jerk!'_ her voice in her mind huffed angrily.

Glaring at the boy she slowly walked around him never taking her eyes off him and not showing him her back _'ya, like I'm that stupid'_ she replied to no one in particular with sarcasm lacing her minds' voice. Neither him nor the other creature people moved or did anything; they kept staring straight ahead as if in a trance of some sorts. _'Okayyyy…..freaky much!' _she thought wierded out at the figures strange behavior.

Then before she reached the circle of winged creature people the boy moved; he turned toward her, making her pause in shock and confusion, and more surprisingly he took a step forward then kneeled before her. She waited for something to happen next confusion shown clearly in her eyes; the boy drew a sword that hung from his hip, one which Kat had not noticed before which frightened her, and he laid the sword before her on the ground horizontally in front of her and slid it forward so the edge of the blade barely touched her taloned feet. Instead of jumping back like she usually would have Kat just stood there and waited because somehow without really knowing how she knew it Kat had a feeling of what the boy was about to do.

Lifting the sword slightly until it was level with her throat, his left palm resting against the flat end of the blade and his right holding up the richly engraved and ornamental hilt, the boy then bowed his head low and paused as if waiting. Instinctively Kat laid her hands, palms down, over the boys so the sword was between their hands. The only flesh that touched was their fingers and once her fingertips brushed against the boys warm flesh she felt a warm electric tingle go up her arm but for some reason the teen turned creature didn't mind one bit; in fact she really like it.

As Kat was basking in her new found warmth she looked down into the boys' face, which had turned upward to gaze at her, she nearly drew away in shock to find that the boy's eyes were blank! Orbs of glazed over midnight blue stared back at her, eyes that looked as if they should have been a deep mesmerizing midnight blue full of life and fire were two dead windows to a soulless body extinguished of both fire and life. Kat's eyes widened in shock and she stepped back and bumped into one of mysterious creatures.

Turning around she gaped as she saw a close version of her best and only friend, Sachiko, only with weird mahogany pointed ears that were larger than her own. Also a bushy tail the same color swayed back and forth and the only word Kat could think of was FOX! Kat sadly took note of the short shoulder-length hair that now graced the Sachiko look alikes' head, Kat had always loved and admired Sachikos' waist-length Midnight blue locks. When the confused teen looked into the creatures' eyes which were a strange Cherry wood reddish-brown she noticed that they held nothing there either, it was like some one had enslaved the bodies of the dead and had sent them to impersonate the living which creeped out Kat and made her shiver.

'_What is up with these weirdoes and this creepy place!' _Her thoughts screamed as she shook once more with fright. Suddenly from the darkness a high pitched screech rang through the air making Kat cringed and covered her new ears in an effort to keep the sound from splitting her eardrums, thanks to her new ears her hearing was ten times better and of course making the pain ten times worse.

Looking around to locate the sound she noticed that the mysterious people who had ringed around her now had their backs to her and were facing outward, some were crouched defensively while some just stood there as if mocking what ever was out there. Also she saw that the boy was peering at something behind her with his sword in an attack position, fearing the worse she turned slowly and found a huge SOMETHING coming at her! She couldn't describe this creature as anything but frightening; it had long sharp teeth that looked red from dried blood, claws the size of her body and it seemed the creature was about ten times her size of course it could have been bigger for all Kat knew because she snapped her eyes closed and fell to the ground covering her head with her clawed hands hoping her death wouldn't be too horrendous.

A strong wind passed over her as if something was traveling at a pace faster then the average jet and she heard the sound of steel hitting rock and thought that the menacing creature must have eaten one of the creature people and she was next. Then she heard the most awful noise, the sound of a dying animal. Finally after what had felt eons to Kat, but of course was only a few mins, the girl lifted her head and saw the creature that had attacked them was lying still and lifeless on the ground with the strange creatures and the boy surrounding it. Some of the winged beings had blood splattered on them and she noticed the boys' sword was completely covered in the things' blood.

Staring mortified at the blood and beings before her Kat doesn't notice that she is slowly backing up, in attempt to escape the gory scene that stands before her, until she stumbles over her own tail which she still hadn't gotten the hang of maneuvering correctly. Catching her balance she notices that the boy from before has somehow standing right in front of her when she was positive that he was at least twenty feet away cleaning the blood and bile off of his sword with his strange robes.

Staring in shock and wonder at the figure before her she flinches slight as the boy lifts up his left hand, his right is currently holding onto his now clean sword, with his palm upwards as if waiting for Kat to take his hand so he could lead her away. Glancing at him and then the hand questioningly she slowly lays her small hand into his larger one; the warm electric current once again enters her body filling her with a safe warm feeling.

Then as suddenly as she had found herself in the creepy dream world Kat was gone. Gasping she had sat up from her position in her own bed _'it was just a dream! I fell asleep that was it!'_ Her mind told her self. _'But that was no ordinary dream! It felt…it felt so REAL!'_ Her breathing slowed as the panic died inside her. Putting a hand to her head in confusion she realized that she no longer had claws and her wings and other attributes were missing too she sighed in relief

As she thought back to her dream she realized she could remember less and less each time, shoving that thought aside she pushed back her covers and climbed out of her cushiony bed and set to the task of getting ready for school. _'I wonder what today will be like.'_

_

* * *

_

flashback

'thinking'

"talking"

Hope you liked my story! Please R and R! And PM me on any ideas you want me to do!


End file.
